Finally
by Tsumiden
Summary: Set twenty years after Ennui the hunters have once again found their prey but things have changed AU, Yaoi, Yuri, vampires lots of blood
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:: this story takes place about nineteen years after the events in Ennui. I own nothing here but the story idea. If I did own it there would be more Sora molesting Riku when he found him again. AU Yaoi, Yuri, multiple pairings future lemons and present limes Vampires 

Finally chapter 1

The night was quiet far too quiet for the middle of the city at midnight. Even with the dim streetlights in the alley the night seemed oppressive like the shadows themselves were watching their every move.   
Two figures stood in the alley against the wall the taller of the two a young man with long silver hair, which feathered around his face and beautiful deep eyes. He wore a violet shirt with black jeans that looked like he had been poured into them. He was aware of how attractive he was and used tit to his advantage with everyone but his partner. A lovely young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white long sleeved turtleneck and orange over-alls.   
"What a waste." The young man said in a snobby tone brushing imaginary dirt from his sleeves.   
"It has seemed pretty quiet tonight." The girl sighed looking up at the sky.  
"Quiet? There is no sign of anyone and I mean anyone even the derelicts and street walkers are not out." He said simply watching her reaction.  
"A sure sign of Trouble Kuja." She reminded him looking out of the alley.  
"Hn, more like a sign of boredom my canary."  
She bristled slightly and tried to ignore him. "I have told you not to call me that."  
"It's merely a sign of affection."  
Her retort was caught short by the fact that they were joined in the alley by the third member of their team, all of the hunter groups were in threes they always had been since Garnet's great uncle's time. Her mother always worked with two partners, as did Kuja's. Vivi was the only one who wasn't born into the line of work he had been found a few years ago wandering lost and with no clue of who he was and had been adopted by their family.   
"It's quiet as a graveyard in this town it's scary." Vivi squeaked.  
"I know Vivi we should head back to the hotel." Garnet told the younger boy patting his head gently.  
"Lead the way then princess."

They arrived at the hotel which like everything else around here was quiet. They had to sneak into their room. In the room three more people waited for them. A tall brown haired man who looked no older then themselves and a man who was defiantly older then them with red hair and wearing a cowboy hat the two were looking over the shoulder of the third who was looking over a lap top. He was a blonde with an odd tattoo on his face. They looked up at the three.  
"Well?" the brunette asked.  
"Nothing this place seems to close up at midnight." Kuja said in a bored tone falling gracefully on one of the beds.   
"I don't trust it." Garnet agreed sitting by his legs as Vivi plopped on to the floor by the edge.  
"You shouldn't there is activity here. Reports of a young girl asking for help and luring people off they never come back and most are found dead in the graveyard. " Zell said looking up from the laptop.  
"Now that's a problem how do we find her?"  
"she only seems to approach people who are alone and close to her age."  
"Which is young right?"  
"Yeah looks like Vivi gets to play bait today."  
"Oh joy." The youngest hunter sighed.

The group made their plans and Squall called back to base to let them know the plan. The next evening as the sun set the team headed out after some last minute instruction for their mission.   
"Simply try and capture, do not kill it." Irvine ordered.  
"Yes sir we'll bring this one in so we can find the others." Garnet smiled and walked out with a salute.

After the three younger hunters had left the other three exchanged a glance.  
"Do you think they are the same ones?"  
"Who knows but any vampire causing trouble must be stopped that's what the captain always said."  
"I know."

The moon was just starting to rise when Vivi arrived at the area where the girl had been seen. It was a small grove of trees beside the dirt road. Rumor had it there was a village near the mountains at the end of the road that had long ago been abandoned. Vivi would rather not find out though he preferred to stay away form large dangerous areas by himself. He knew the other two were out there cloaked by Kuja. 

He wandered about looking lost and finally he saw someone walking up the road toward him. She was about his age with shoulder length hair though he couldn't see the color in the dark. Her clothes looked old and torn like she hadn't changed them in years. Her skin gleamed in the moonlight though. She smiled when she saw him and he wished he could hide.  
"Hello." She greeted are you lost?"  
"Yes I can't find anyone."  
"it's okay I can help you get to the nearest town. I'm Eiko."  
"Vivi, you can?"  
"Yes come on." She took his hand and led him away from the town.

They didn't get past the trees before Kuja and Garnet seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Kuja grabbed the girl who struggled.  
"Let me go."  
"You are coming with us."  
"Please be still we only want to ask you a few question." Garnet told her.  
"We should deal with her before she kills anyone else."  
"I've never killed anyone." She demanded.  
"Then why have there been so many deaths around here?"  
"People always die." She shrugged and continued to struggle.  
"And most of them have had something to do with you."  
"No not me." She burst in to tears and something landed on Kuja making him drop the girl.  
The something turned out to be a young man with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore clothes of much better shape than the girl's but not by much.   
"Zidane they were going to kill me." Eiko cried hiding behind him as the boy stared at the three hunters.   
"Were you?"  
"Only if necessary."  
"I see." The boy reached into his shirt and threw something to the ground. "Eiko run." He yelled as smoke filled the area.

The two ran for the mountains easily avoiding pursuit. The hunter apprentices were no match for their speed. Though as he ran Zidane thought back on the two who had seemed the most dangerous. The silver haired man had reminded him of his papa when he was not around his father. He smiled to himself, his family was interesting. The girl had been quite cute and he thought about hunting her down and bringing her home his mother was saying that someday he would have to pick a decent mate to help continue on the family line and all.   
As he thought they arrived at a town that had long been under the rule of their family. The large manor house at the end of town was their home. The two slowed down once they reached the town's gates.  
"Zidane were they really hunters?"  
"I guess I've never met one before father's very cunning about avoiding them."  
"I know, but the one who had me wasn't completely human."  
"I bet he was a dhampir you know a half breed. "  
"Stupid he should be on our side and fighting the hunters."  
"I know dhampir are fools."  
"Not as foolish as young ones who take off when they know there is a feast going on." A voice spoke up and the looked up at their uncle who stood by the doors to the manor. He was a blond with short hair and brown eyes. He was in a simple shirt and jeans.   
"Uncle." Eiko launched herself at him and he caught her easily.  
"So what is this about hunters?"  
"We saw some by Rocket town."  
"that was their lair once maybe they've come back."  
"WE can fight them though we are stronger then them."  
"True." Hyne's mind wandered back twenty years to the days he had met his lover and master and been turned to save his life. Even now he saw the guilt in his lover's eyes when he looked at him sometimes even though Hyne did not blame him for it he had wanted to stay with the one he loved after all.  
"Uncle?" a hand waved in front of his face and he looked at Eiko.  
"Yes Eiko?"  
"You looked far away are you okay?"  
"I'm fine just thinking let's go and tell your father about this." He led them into the manor.

Twenty years before the clan had been nearly wiped out one a dozen had fled from the fight with the hunters and the fire that had consumed a lot of their family. They had gathered and fled even farther leaving the hunters to believe they had died as their numbers grew again. Their present leader, Zidane's father was a ruthless creature bent on someday having revenge for his parents. Hyne was one of the few who were close to him since he was his master's brother. 

They found the rest of the clan feeding on a few victims in the dining room. It was a bloody mess and few of the couples were going at it right there on the floor.   
Zidane's father was in the middle of playing with his favorite toy, his lover the head of their guards. The silver haired vampire was at the moment feeding while being fed off of. Hyne smiled and motioned the children to join their parents as he joined his own master. Zidane's mother looked up and smiled  
"Zidane you're finally here."  
"Sorry mother we had a small problem."  
"Of course come and eat before it's all gone." His mother was beautiful with long blonde hair and clear though always sad blue eyes.   
She led him over to his father and papa who were no longer eating but the former was kissing the later hard. They pulled apart and Sora looked at his son.   
Sora looked no older then sixteen, though he was far older he preferred to look young and innocent when he hunted to attract the best prey. His eyes were large and blue and could look sweet and innocent if he chose but normally held a smugness that spoke volumes. He wore at the moment a pair of pants with no shirt though his torso was stained with blood. His lips were almost always twisted in a cruel little smile that made his family quick to do as he said. He was very proud of his work over the last twenty years to restore their clan and had even pulled rouges into their family with little trouble.   
"Zidane so you finally joined us eat and enjoy there are so few good meals left."  
"Yes father but first I must tell you something."  
"What?"  
"Eiko and I saw a trio of young hunters outside tonight."  
"Did you?" he smiled. "Namine my dear gather the elders after they have fed I must speak with them."  
"Of course Sora." She said and drifted off.

The elders gathered in a smaller room. There were six of them Sora, his brother Roxas their grandfather Vincent. Who had also escaped the death of the clan, Riku, Hyne, and Namine. They sat around a table and the others looked at Sora.  
"My fellows my son has brought us news that the hunters have been seen in the vicinity."  
"Hunters so they found us again."  
"We don't know if they actually came to find us for all they know we died twenty years ago." Riku pointed out.  
"Yes in the fire." Namine agreed.  
"It doesn't matter if they have come to find us or not, what matters is that they are here and we van have revenge for those of our number they killed." Sora said triumphantly. "And I have a plan where Riku will play the lead."   
"Me Sora?"  
"Yes, Riku my pet if you remember a few of your human friends joined with them in the end."  
"Kairi and Tidus they both joined them."  
"And Zell." Hyne sighed.  
"And your plan Sora?" Vincent asked.  
"Simple Riku will go to them everything else will fall into place form there." He smiled and stood walking out with Riku right behind him. 

The hunters had long ago began to move around to follow their prey. After the death of the man they had called Captain his son Brother had taken over and the group had began to hunt down the stragglers from the clan they had almost wiped out. They had found a few and dealt with them now they were headed for the town where they had started out years ago with the ancestor of the Highwind family. Rumors had began to drift about that the most dangerous members of the clan and their true leader were near there.  
Irvine had become the leader of the day crew while Squall had taken over the night operations. YRP still worked together and Seifer's crew still caused trouble. Zell and Kairi normally worked together with another hunter a woman named Quistis. Kairi's son and Tidus and Yuna's daughter worked together well except for his constant flirting with her.

The hunters were in a meeting sitting about the main room of a house they had taken over for the night. The sun was close to rising when there was a noise and one of the others approached with a young man who was not struggling much as he was dragged before the hunters who drew their weapons as son as they saw him. Kairi stared even as she drew her gun it had been twenty years since she had seen him and he didn't look any different from then. He still looked seventeen even now with much longer hair and those hypnotic green eyes. His clothes though looked like they had seen much better days and his pale skin was almost transparent. He didn't fight at all but stared at Kairi like he'd seen a ghost.

"Riku?"  
"Kairi?"  
"What are you doing here you're supposed to be dead."  
"I didn't die I was the only one who survived."  
"What about my brother?" Zell demanded of the Vampire.  
"He died after Roxas died in the fire he simply watched the sunrise. Now I'm all alone. "  
"Why'd you come here?" Paine asked him.  
"The children said they'd seen hunters I came to find out."  
"Those monsters were yours?"  
"They were orphaned long ago, Eiko was turned for a to young and is still a child."  
"Where are they now?"  
"Safe I came alone to see if it was true I didn't expect to find you."  
"Then why come?"  
"Like I said I am alone."

The kids had said nothing they were confused that their family knew this vampire, Kuja could tell he was one simply by the feeling around him but it was also familiar like he had known it before.  
"Mother what is going on?" he asked stepping forward.  
"Simple Kuja, meet your father Riku."

TBC

additional note:: well how was it? Please let the writer know if I should keep going or if ishould just drop the whole thing.   



	2. Chapter 2

Finally chapter 2 

"My Father?" Kuja stared at the man before him who was also staring at him in the same manner. He looked younger then himself but then he had been told vampires stopped aging at the time of their turning or simply stopped aging at whatever age they chose of they were pure blooded. The man before him looked a lot like himself pale skin silver hair though his eyes were more like his mother's than his father's. The other nodded looking at his mother.  
"I see."  
"You see that's all you can say after twenty years. You left me pregnant and I thought you were dead along with Namine and Yuffie now you show up out of nowhere saying that the others are all dead and only you survived but you never even thought about finding us before." She was in tears by the time her tirade was over and Zell put an arm around her shoulders.  
Riku bristled for a second then calmed again seeming to go over the words in his mind.  
"I had no idea you had a child Kairi, last I saw you or any one of these people they were in a battle with people who were my actual kin. I had no idea what they would do to me I am a vampire apparently I have always been a half breed."  
"We have a few half breeds and even a turned vampire in our ranks you know." Rikku put in and Riku frowned.  
"I know."  
"You're both right." Kairi said quietly. "Riku you should have come back when you found yourself alone "  
"I understand Kairi." He told her.  
The others watched for a moment and squall cleared his throat.  
"We should continue this discussion tomorrow night."  
The others agreed and they set up Riku on a cot in squall's room much to Seifer's annoyance. It was the only room, which did not get any sun, and they did not want to make Riku feel like he was a prisoner as they had yet to decide what to do with him.  
Squall dragged him off for a conversation in the adjoining bathroom and Riku ignored them as he lay in the cot. He was confused at his point the boy was not in the plans. He would have to do something with him. Smiling to himself he drifted off he would have things to do the next night. 

Kuja spent most of the next day staring at the door to Squall's room. Beyond that door was his father the man who had sired him and left his mother. He was still trying to figure out how to feel in this situation. He was sure they had missed something the night before he had said everyone else had died but why was he still around if the others were all dead?

As he thought garnet came down the hall humming slightly she caught sight of him.   
"Kuja there you are. What are you doing here?" She asked looking from him to the door.  
"Thinking."  
"Don't strain yourself your mother wants you." She smiled.  
"It's only hard to think when a beauty like you is around my canary." He smiled and bowed as she flushed. He followed her to his mother's room.

Kairi was alone in her room. She was standing by the window holding a picture in one hand. She had never shown the picture to Kuja but her knew what was on it a group of teenagers the picture had been taken just before everything had happened. He stood there for a moment in the doorway watching her, she seemed so sad. He cleared his throat and she turned around dropping the photograph. The glass shattered and she bent to retrieve it and Kuja moved to grab it instead.  
"Are you all right mother?"  
"I'm fine Kuja you don't have to do that."  
"You'll hurt yourself." He told her scooping up the broken glass with a piece of paper from her desk.  
"You might too,"  
"True." He finished and turned to her. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes I wanted to know how you felt about him."  
"You mean the man you called my father? I am not sure of him he seems weak."  
"He wasn't like that when we were together. Before that Sora person he was strong the strongest person in our group he was always there for everyone. He was the one who helped me while Nami was in the hospital, now who knows what's going on in his head and to hear about my sister and Yuffie."  
"It's better though isn't it they aren't monsters."  
"You're part vampire too Kuja a few of our group are."  
"But they embrace what they were or their human half." He sighed.  
"I know we think of them as monsters but a few of our own comrades are the same things." Seeing her sad eyes bothered him, she was sad often and he had found her staring at him now he knew why he looked so much like his father.  
"It will be fine mother if he is speaking the truth perhaps he will help us route out more of them."  
"I hope you are right Kuja." She hugged him and he left.

Dusk came and Riku frowned as he heard noises from the bed Squall and Seifer got up and got dressed locking the door behind them leaving the vampire in the bedroom. After a while the door opened and Kuja entered closing the door behind him. He carried a pair of mugs with the warmed synthetic blood they had for squall and the dhampirs to use instead of real victims.  
"I thought you might be hungry it isn't real but it has everything you need to survive."  
"Thank you your name was Kuja wasn't it?"  
"Yes." He sat down and handed Riku one of the mugs the older vampire drank it slowly it was odd stuff but Squall drank it all the time. "Squall and the others want you to stay here until they decide they can trust you."  
"I see of course they don't I betrayed them once." He said sourly taking a sip.  
"Did you or were you forced? Aunt Yuna says that a fledgling is often under a compulsion by the sire to do as they say."  
"True but I did not return once it was over they seem to think of that as betrayal." He told the boy.  
"A pity you should have come I would have liked to know more."  
"I could tell you what I know though it is later in your life to have a father."  
"it is." The younger man nodded but did not get up.

The hunters had gathered in the meeting room once more. This time the younger hunters except for Kuja joined them.   
"I think he's gone insane." Paine remarked about their guest.  
"Years alone can do that to you." Yuna sighed.  
"But is he alone I mean what about the kids he mentioned?" Tidus asked.  
"Great vampire kids." Rikku put an arm over her eyes.  
"We've had to deal with a dhampir kid how much worse would a couple of pure bloods be?" Selphie shrugged.  
"He is part human that's different."  
"Tell that to my breasts I had to wean him as soon as his fangs came in or he would have had more than milk for his meals." Kairi said frowning, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"So what do we do with him?" Zell asked.  
"We need to get him to lead us to any other adults in the area and take care of them the kids we'll ignore unless they become dangerous." Irvine said looking at Squall who nodded.  
"And if he's lying though his fangs and there are more out there wanting to kill us?" Seifer asked.  
"They could be he could be lying and the clan might be waiting for us out there it's a risk we have to take." Tidus said glumly, he wanted to believe his friend was back but had to remind himself it wasn't their Riku anymore.  
"Garnet go get Riku and bring him here grab Kuja if you can find him."  
"Yes sir." Garnet and Vivi left the room.

In Squall's room they found Kuja and Riku in a discussion and the two stopped as they came in.  
"Yes my canary?" Kuja asked.  
"Squall and the others want to talk to you." She told Riku.  
"Very well lead the way." Riku got up and they headed for the meeting room. 

The four walked along for a while until they came to a door as they passed it Kuja grabbed Garnet and Riku grabbed Vivi.  
"What are you doing?" Garnet demanded.  
"Going to see the rest of my family of course don't you want to meet them?"  
"Kuja?" Vivi asked.  
"Don't worry Vivi you won't be harmed the two of you are just coming with us." Kuja told him as they fled into the night.

A few meters from the base the found a small group waiting for them. Hyne was leading them.  
"What is this Riku? I don't remember this in the plan." Hyne asked.  
Garnet stared at the other vampire she had seen his face before in Zell's room but he was supposed to be dead.  
"Don't worry about it Hyne we'll take these three with us and go from there."

They arrived at the town and saw the square was filled with people, two of them the young vampires from before standing in the doorway of the manor was Sora who smiled and approached them  
He looked at Kuja and smiled.  
"Welcome home." He said holding out his hand.   
Kuja took the hand and nodded.  
"Everyone a prodigal child has returned Kuja is the son of my companion and mate Riku so welcome him everyone."  
There was a round of applause and the family entered the manor. Garnet and Vivi being carried in with them.

"A whole town of vampires?" Vivi squeaked.  
"Yes this is our home where it all began." Sora said simply. "And this is where it will all end as well." He smiled showing razor sharp fangs.

The hunters waited for a shirt time before sending someone to check on the others. They found no trace of Riku, Kuja, Garnet or Vivi. They found nothing outside either though Seifer found a small scent trail it was not enough to follow and might have been the one heralding Riku's arrival.   
"I knew we couldn't trust him." Rikku growled.  
"he was lying he had to be why else grab the kids and leave?"  
"Do we know he grabbed them?"  
"Why else would they be gone and him as well?"  
"What if they couldn't find him and went to see if he had left?"  
"No." Kairi glared." I cant believe he came just for Kuja."  
"His son Kai. The ones we hunted must have told him that Kuja looked like him and he came to get him."   
"So he lied Sora and the others must have survived Namine and Hyne might still be alive." Zell said suddenly.   
"But it's been twenty years they are no doubt exactly the same as they were." Tidus frowned.  
"After Riku they might be the same as him."  
"Loyal to Sora and only him." Yuna frowned.  
"This will be a problem." Irvine said adjusting his hat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally 3

Sora watched the sunset with a look of smug satisfaction. Everything was going right for them, soon the only problem left plaguing their family would be gone.

"You'll be proud of me father mother I'll avenge you and our clan who died at the hands of the hunters since they began." He said quietly

There was a sound behind him and a soft breath tickled his ear.

"Sora you have an absolutely frightening obsession with heights and sunsets." Axel told him quietly.

"They help me think." The vampire lord shrugged and his friend shuddered.

"I see personally it makes me nervous." Axel told him not looking over the side or even away form Sora.

"Whatever Axel. Our time is coming soon I can feel it like a coming thunderstorm. Everything will end." He declared staring at the distant mountains.

"But how?"

"That I don't know." The boy said quietly still staring at the mountains.

They joined their family in the dining Room, a quick look told Sora Roxas was not there he frowned and approached his lover and the children at their table. Namine smiled at him and Hyne just nodded, Riku stopped eating and waited for Sora to sit before resuming his meal, the children were gorging themselves even Kuja ate as if he had always fed with his brother and sister. Their guests had already been fed by servants, who were allowed to roam about in the daylight, as long as they did their jobs. Sora began to feed eagerly hungry as they all were for the life giving fluid. After a time he stopped and stood looking to Riku and the others at the table.

"I'm taking a walk when I return we will speak of the hunter problem."

"Of course." Riku nodded. "Do you wish company?"

"No I will be alone." He said and swept out of the hall, knowing full well every eye in the room was on him.

He found his brother easily, he was at the small cemetery behind the town close to the mountains. The blonde was kneeling in the dirt infront of a marker, eyes closed and lips moving in some wordless prayer. Sora knew who was in that grave, Roxas' mother the one who had actually bore him, he spent time there when he could telling her of what had happened since they had fled the town once because of hunters. She had been human like his father had been once and had died after giving birth to Roxas. Sora didn't move until he saw Roxas sit back then he came forward carefully stepping around the few markers and knelt to hug his brother. Roxas hugged back tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Shh brother I'm still here." Sora whispered.

"You've always been there." Roxas said quietly into his brother's shoulder.

"And I always will." Sora promised.

"Shouldn't I tell you that?"

"Maybe." Sora helped wipe the tears away and smiled. "Telling her it's time?"

"Yes to avenge father she'll be happy even if she is with him now."

"Of course father must be happy in the after life with two women he loves."

"Yes."

"Come my brother we have to plan for tonight."

"Of course brother." He grinned to match Sora's.

The elders met once again in the parlor of the house and looked at their master. Sora looked like the cat who had eaten the canary and drunk all the cream afterward. His family knew that look the look of the predator. They had followed for twenty years the man who had saved them from the fire and from the hunters. They loved him and he led them as long as they were his. One hand was lazily petting Riku's head as he stood and spoke.

"You all know that this is the last place under our control the hunters have chased us to this place though they have no clue that this is our last home. We will fight them and end it once and for all, either the hunters or we will walk away from this fight. "

"This is the last stand Sora we must be prepared." Vincent told him.

"We are we have almost fifty vampires here even if a few of them are children."

"There is no where to send them if this doesn't work Sora. if we die here it all ends the legacy of centuries." The eldest among them said looking strait into the eyes of the young master.

"I know that, and that is why it all ends here either them or us." He told them.

The others nodded knowing Sora was right this would be it.

Kuja smiled as he entered the room where his partners were being held. He swept in and they watched him warily Garnet from the bed and Vivi from the seat by the barred window.

"Good evening my canary, Vivi."

"Kuja what is the meaning of this?" garnet demanded.

They had been given a nice room fully furnished with it's own bathroom even though the windows were bared and the door only bolted from the outside.

"Simple Garnet my dear there will be a slaughter soon and I did not want you or Vivi to get involved. "

"We are trained hunters we are already involved."

"Not in this fight." he came closer to Garnet and she flinched back the smell of blood on his lips.

"Get away from me Kuja."

"Normally you have no problem with blood on my lips my canary." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Or is it only if it is your blood?"

"Stop it." Vivi said grabbing Kuja's arm.

"Very well." He pulled back then grabbed Garnet and kissed her. She struggled and pushed him away.

"Kuja. That is enough."

"I'm hurt Garnet I join with my father and suddenly I'm the enemy?"

"You know we were raised to hunt your father's people." She told him trying to convince him to help them.

"Now I know better they are not monsters merely a family trying to survive the hunters went after them."

" I see." She frowned looking at him.

"Stay at my side Garnet I will ensure I become the next leader of the clan and you can be my queen."

"Garnet don't" Vivi pleaded.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask my dear canary." He swept out and she fell back on the bed sighing.

"Garnet you won't will you?"

"Vivi it might be our only chance to survive this if we can get Kuja to go home and stand with mom and the others."

"All right." The boy said worrying his hat.

The night around the small compound was quiet. The air was tense like the quiet before the storm that charge that lets you know it will break soon. Squall looked outside the window knowing that the storm was very close. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Seifer holding a cup of red liquid.

"Feed we don't know when or if anything will happened tonight you need your strength."

"It's nearly the full moon." He said taking the cup and drinking the hot liquid.

"I know. I can feel it. And he's close."

"They all are."

"We'll get them this time."

"Then what?"

"It's over maybe we can rest finally."

"Perhaps." Seifer sat down next to him joining his old friend in his contemplation of the night.

Not far from where the two men stood Irvine watched and sighed slinging his gun over his shoulder and continued to walk along the edge of their grounds waiting.

Kairi was pacing her room clutching the photo of their small group from so long ago. Selphie Yuna Rikku and Paine sat watching her nothing they had said so far had helped at all.

"Come on Kai it will be fine the kids probably went with him to get dirt on the clan you know Garnet's a smart girl."

"But what about my son? Kuja is just like his father he willingly went to join them I know it."

"How are you sure?" Paine asked.

"I just am."

"Kuja had always been dark even as a child he has also enjoyed killing a bit much."

"I know he is like his father and Riku is obviously loyal to this Sora as are the others."

"But we have our family too Kairi." Selphie told her jumping off the bed and hugging her friend.

"I know and what about the children?"

"The twins'll be fine they are back home with my parents remember and none of them know about them except the kids but I don't think they'll go all the way back there to handle them."

"Good."

"So now what?"

"We plan and wait for them to make their move or for us to hear from the kids." Quistis said from the doorway. she was an older blonde woman who was the same age as Irvine and Squall.

"Of course Quistis."

"You know they are waiting for us out there somewhere."

"And we will be ready."

Zidane waited outside of the room after seeing his brother enter and leave again. He was curious about what he had said. Zidane as Sora's son was the rightful heir though as Riku's son Kuja could challenge him if he wanted too. Though he apparently already had the girl. Kuja stopped and looked at him as he came out of the room.

"Brother."

"Brother. What are you doing?"

"Making plans of my own of course. " he got very close to Zidane making the younger boy slightly nervous. "I want to protect my family I just need to know which one I should protect or if I should let all of you go to hell and only protect my canary and baby brother."

"our family is the only thing we need."

"So are we family brother?" He leaned even closer.

"Of course we are."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed him soundly.

Once he pulled back Zidane stared at him. Confused by his brother he had no clue what was going on.

"What was that?"

"Simple I want you. You are attractive."

"We're brothers."

"Cousins actually our mothers are sisters."

"I know." The blond still looked confused he had no clue what this guy was up to.

"Together we will do as the others wish and help to stop the hunters saving our kind form extinction."

"Oh alright but how?"

"Simple I know the location of the hunters and the ways in and out of the compound they will trust me if I return and tell them my father tricked me."

"We should tell father this plan of yours."

"Of course come along my dear brother."

Sora looked at the two youths they made a pretty pair his son and Riku's certainly both held themselves like princes. He looked them over before giving permission to speak.

"I have plan sir one that might help us get a jump on the hunters." Kuja told him.

"Do you? Explain."

"They trust me as they raised me and the other children. They do not trust my father now and if I were to return and tell them I escaped but was unable opt rescue the other two but came to warn them of you."

"A decent plan bring them to me Kuja prove you can be trusted by your family." Sora stood and lifted his chin up to meet the jewel like eyes of his nephew. "Bring me them all and I will give you all you desire when the time comes."

"Yes my lord." He said bowing deeply.

"And I father?" Zidane asked.

"Help him the two of you would make a team that would farce the world to it's knees. Add yiou dear sister and the three of you will have the world. Go."

"Yes father." Both left shaking with the emotions from the older vampire.


End file.
